


My personal fairy

by a_s_p_e_n



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Fairy, M/M, a lot of clichés
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_s_p_e_n/pseuds/a_s_p_e_n
Summary: ree.
Relationships: Yosei/Tokyo





	My personal fairy

A crimson headed male stretched and yawned. The sunlight poured in and gently kissed Tokyo's forehead, telling him that it was time to wake up and get ready. He stood up and popped his back before heading over to his closet. After getting dressed he went to brush his sharp, shark like teeth and comb out his messy red hair. He walked down the steps and into his kitchen where, unfortunately, no one awaited him. He sighed. Yet another day passes and neither one of his parents have come back. No messages, no letters, no phone calls, absolutely nothing. Sometimes Tokyo wondered if they left him for good, or straight up died. Tokyo grabbed his phone and keycard and headed out the door and to the subway station.

* * *

* * *


End file.
